NO TE ESCAPARÁS
by BajoSospecha
Summary: Ella, una periodista becaria que accidentalmente se ha convertido en chica de compañía. Él un estafador, narcotraficante, y un asesino a sangre fría. No podrá escapar de él


Todos los personajes que seguro conocéis, son de J.K. Rowling, los demás, q poca importancia tienen , son de mi propia invención.

Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_Tengo que darme prisa o llegaré tarde _**– **se decía así misma mientras se apresuraba para coger el autobús.

Su forma de vestir era casi siempre casual, pero esta noche se había vestido elegantemente para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano. Llevaba unos tacones altos de color negro que no le permitían andar todo lo rápido que ella quería. Además, llevaba en su brazo izquierdo un enorme libro con tapas rojas que pesaba más de lo debido. Si seguía a ese paso no le daría tiempo a coger el autobús.

Pero sí lo hizo, por los pelos. Cogió la línea 5, la que le dejaba a una manzana del hotel donde trabajaba su hermano. Se sentó en el primer sitio libre que pilló desde el cual se podía ver como unos chiquillos le metían un par de cigarrillos por los orificios de la nariz a un hombre que dormitaba apoyado en la ventana y al cual se le estaba cayendo la baba por la comisura de la boca. Hace un par de meses eso le hubiera parecido gracioso, pero ahora no. Todavía estaban muy recientes las muertes de la madre de Ron y el padre de Parvati y un sentimiento de vacío y desesperanza se había instalado en todos aquellos que una vez pertenecieron al colegio Howgarts. Voldemort había caído pero no todos sus seguidores que seguían alimentando odio y venganza, eran pocos, pero todavía causaban algún estrago. Todavía no se había averiguado quienes fueron los causantes de las muertes de Molly y Sam y ni siquiera había alguna pista concluyente.

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, hoy sería una velada alegre que pasaría junto a su hermano recordando tiempos mejores. Le había comprado un libro, ella ya lo había leído. Sabía que era un buen libro, era especial. A ella le había ayudado, le había hecho pensar en que existían otras formas de ver el mundo, le había sacado de la rutina y la monotonía que día a día la mermaban, le había hecho ver que experimentar cosas nuevas era la única forma de aprender de verdad, no era todo blanco y negro, ahora tenía ante sí una gran gama de colores. Sólo había que dar el primer paso y perder el miedo… Pero el libro era para su hermano y de repente le entraron las dudas de última hora ¿Le gustará¿Un libro sería el regalo más apropiado para su estresado, trabajador y disciplinado hermano, el cual consideraba que dormir era una pérdida de tiempo y un lujo innecesario? Él había trabajado muy duro por llegar hasta donde había llegado, dedicaba cada minuto del día al buen funcionamiento del hotel ¿sería capaz de dedicarle un par de minutos al día al libro?

El autobús paró justo enfrente de la floristería Pétalo que se encontraba ya cerrando. Salió de allí un chico jovencísimo de pelo castaño y carácter risueño.

- Para la sonrisa más bonita del mundo entero- dijo entregándolo una flor a Hermione

- ¡Oh Joe¡ No tenías por qué hacerlo!- la chica se acercó la flor a su nariz para aspirar su aroma - gracias

- De nada – le guiñó un ojo y se metió de nuevo en su tienda

Hermione anduvo a prisa hasta llegar a la puerta del hotel, allí le esperaría un ayudante de su hermano para conducirla hasta su despacho

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la suite del hotel se hallaba un hombre joven sentado en un amplio sillón y otro hombre de origen oriental de mayor edad de pie frente al chico en una actitud dócil.

- El señor Kuriara le está muy agradecido por su ayuda y quiere recompensarle con la estancia en esta suite y una buena compañía. Si desea realizar alguna visita por la ciudad o alguna otra cosa sólo tiene que llamar, todo correrá a cargo del señor Kuriara – le dijo el hombre de mayor edad con un marcado acento japonés.

- Gracias, era lo acordado. Puede retirarse y decirle a su jefe que espero volver a hacer negocios con él – le dijo el joven con una voz fría y grave.

- Sí Sr. Foymal, que tenga una buena estancia- hizo una leve inclinación y se fue.

El joven rubio se dirigió hacia el aparador de las bebidas y se sirvió un wisky doble. Luego volvió al cómodo sillón. Mientras bebía pensaba en lo molesto y cansino que le resultaba el secretario del señor Kuriara que acababa de salir, siempre tan complaciente, tan sumiso, tan …tan lameculos. Personas como él se le hacían empalagosas. Antes no le importaba, incluso le alagaba que lo admiraran frecuentemente porque él pensaba que el buen trabajo tenía que valorarse. Pero ahora sólo pensaba que eran todos unos lameculos que no sabían hacer nada. Prósperos empresarios y altos cargos muggles con más dinero que cerebro acudían al él para que les ayudase en sus ascensos y carreras profesionales y no hace falta decir que de una forma poco lícita. Pero no podía negar que gracias a esos cobardes que no tenían el valor de pegarle un tiro a su oponente, o no eran capaces de manejar una situación complicada, ni hacer que sus cuentas cuadrasen , le habían proporcionado a él un cuantioso beneficio. Eso era lo que hacía él, el trabajo sucio, y lo cobraba a precio de oro.

Cuando tuvo ese enfrentamiento con su padre se quedó en la calle sin un duro y tuvo que enfrentarse a la vida real. Comprobó que le resultaba mucho más fácil vivir en un mundo muggle donde nadie tenía magia menos él. La había utilizado para ganarse la vida, para manejar a otros y conseguir lo que quería. Con su inteligencia y sangre fría había conseguido escalar puestos en el mundo del narcotráfico y negocios sucios. Pero siempre había sido discreto, no quería llamar la atención y terminar en Azkaban. Para ello había cambiado de ciudad y de apellido. Desde que dejara la casa de los Malfoy su cuerpo había experimentado muchos cambios tanto físicos como psíquicos. Su voz era mucho más fría y más grave. Pocas personas que lo hubieran conocido en su infancia podrían reconocerlo ahora. Ahora era casi invisible, ágil y elegante como una pantera, era la sombra que nunca alcanzas a tocar y era frío…muy frío, una belleza dura y oscura.

Se serviría otra copa y esperaría a la linda compañía que le había prometido el viejo ese. Cuando se trataba de favores, negocios y peces gordos éstos siempre iba relacionados con drogas, alcohol y chicas de compañías o putas de lujo según la ocasión. Cuando hacía uno de esos trabajos sucios siempre recibía a cambio una gran suma de dinero o una parte de las acciones de sus empresas o favores especiales, generalmente iba acompañado de algún que otro obsequio como estancias en hoteles, viajes, chicas, droga de la mejor calidad, o juegos en el casino.

Había sido un día aburrido y lleno de formalismos, quería divertirse. Esperaba no encontrarse a una de esas estúpidas chicas con un curso de peluquería, cuatro kilos de maquillaje y de faldas muy cortas y lenguas muy largas, que hablaban demasiado y dejaban entrever su ínfima capacidad intelectual. Olían su dinero y cuanto más tiempo llevaban en la profesión más ambiciosas se volvían, ya había conocido demasiadas de esas arpías cuando estaba en Slytherin. Por eso pedía que siempre fuera una distinta. En la primera cita siempre eran bellas, complacientes, dispuestas y no mostraban sus defectos.

Ahora tenía una ligera curiosidad de cómo sería la chica de esta noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dudaba de las dotes profesionales del ayudante de su hermano pero en lo que a trato humano se refería dejaba mucho que desear y eso no eso sería ningún punto en su favor trabajando en un hotel de cara al público. Se le había acercado en la puerta del hotel y la había mirado de arriba abajo fijándose en su libro y en la flor y lo primero que le dijo fue que por qué había tardado tanto, que las personas importantes no acostumbran a esperar. Sabía que su hermano tenía un buen puesto pero no sabía que fuera tan importante. Por lo menos era leal a su hermano. Pero antes de subir al ascensor le pidió que firmara unos papeles y le dijo "_es para asegurarnos de que te portas bien_". Ella apretó las mandíbulas y se contuvo las ganas de decirle una sarta de improperios. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, 1,2,3… _¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar ese estúpido que iba a causar algún problema?_ 4,5,6… _Cuando viera a su hermano le diría que cómo había escogido el puesto de ayudante ¿por sorteo?_ 7,8,9... Cogió a regañadientes los papeles y los firmó. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermano y no quería perder los estribos, tendría que ser un encuentro alegre y tranquilo. Suspiró.

Cuando salieron del ascensor recorrieron un largo camino y se les cruzó un hombre que se dirigió directamente al ayudante de su hermano.

- Déjame que entre yo primero, es un asunto urgente- le inquirió el tipo

- De acuerdo Brad, pero dale esto. Yo tengo que irme– dijo el simpático ayudante dándole los papeles que ella había firmado

- También le diré que ya estás aquí, preciosa

El tipo entró en la habitación 818 dejando la puerta entreabierta. El ayudante se dirigió a ella y le dijo:

- Cuando salga Brad, entra…Y recuerda sé buena y no te hagas la estrecha– y se marchó

¿Pero como se atrevía ese desgraciado a tratarla como una puta¿es que acaso el borrico ese no sabía que ella era la hermana del gerente? Que comentario de tan mal gusto…no le veía la broma por ningún lado. Estaba furiosa y volvió a contar hasta 10.

¿Qué asunto tan importante estaba tratando su hermano con el tipo ese que la dejaba esperando allí tanto tiempo? Como el tal Brad tardaba mucho decidió echar una ojeada a través de la puerta entreabierta, no sin antes vigilar que nadie la miraba. Al fin y al cabo era una periodista en prácticas y la curiosidad nunca la abandonaba.

Pero al asomarse no vio ningún despacho , ni a su hermano, sólo una enorme, espaciosa y bonita suite con dos hombres hablando en su interior. Agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación

- Con que tienen otra vez problemas con Smith… Ya les dije que no volvieran a confiar en él, es un derrochador y un ludópata. Nunca volverán a ver el dinero que les debe, Johnson- dijo una voz fría y grave

- Lo saben, ya no esperan recuperar el dinero, sólo quieren verlo desaparecer a él. – dijo Brad Johnson

-¿Y?

- Quieren que lo hagas tú, no confían en ningún otro. Te darán el doble de lo habitual

- No sé quien de ellos es más estúpido. Debería cargármelos a todos. Son todos unos cobardes, sólo que unos con más dinero que otros…Bueno, está bien ¿Para cuándo lo quieren?

- Antes del jueves de la semana que viene

- De acuerdo, pero que sea el doble y el distrito por el que se movía Smith

- Vale, lo intentaré, adiós señor Foymal – se despidió Brad. - ¡Ah! La chica de hoy está en la puerta ¿Le digo que pase?

- Si

Ella estaba de piedra, había escuchado algo que no debía. Desde luego ese no iba a ser un encuentro feliz con su hermano, pero debía buscarlo e informarle

- Preciosa, tu turno – le miró con una mirada de " te he pillado" que enseguida cambió por una lasciva – Cuando termines puedes bajar a la 566 – le dijo al oído y se marchó

Entonces desde dentro sonó una voz como de ultratumba

- ¿Vas a entrar o tengo que salir a buscarte?- La voz fría…

Y a Hermione se le heló la sangre

Entró dando pasos pequeños sin hacer ruido como si así pudiera pasar inadvertida

- Por lo que veo has estado escuchando conversaciones que no debías…- le inquirió la voz fría. Pero ella no podía saber de donde procedía la voz. La habitación estaba a oscuras, había anochecido y solo entraba la luz de la luna por los grandes ventanales de la sala.

- No, no …yo no he escuchado nada – balbuceaba la chica

-Date la vuelta- le ordenó la voz. Y antes de hacer lo que le mandaba, vio que la voz procedía del sillón que estaba delante de las ventanas, veía un contorno , a contraluz.

-Ahora cierra los ojos- le volvió a pedir. Hermione estaba muy asustada. Había pensado 300 veces en esos últimos minutos en huir de ahí. Pero esa voz…Esa voz le impedía moverse, había paralizado su cuerpo. Y ahora se lamentaba de haber escuchado una conversación ajena.

Oyó sus firmes y sonoros pasos acercándose hacia ella. Parecía que no iba a llegar nunca.

¿Qué haría ahora con ella¿La mataría?.

El chico sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de seda negro y se lo puso en los ojos a la chica. Y acercándose a ella, le susurró

- Has sido mala- Cualquier idea de huir ya quedaba descartada, su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. Notaba la presencia del hombre cerca de su rostro, de su cuello, de su piel, aspirando el olor de su pelo ¿Porqué le había tapado los ojos?

- Todo esto ha sido un malentendido- balbuceó en voz baja la chica temiendo que si hablaba más fuerte el hombre se enfadara

- No. Esta noche no me vas a explicar nada- ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de ella¿Por que notaba su aliento contra su piel?

Ella intentó en vano hablar pero solo recibió un Shhhh por respuesta. El hombre estaba muy entretenido acariciando suavemente con una mano la cintura y con la otra mano intentaba seguir el perfil de la mandíbula de la chica. El ceño de él estaba ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera analizando. Esa chica temblorosa que tenía ante él, le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no recordaba haber visto esa tremenda figura antes, ese escote, ni esas piernas…Puso entonces una mano en su fino cuello, apreciando su suavidad, y fue bajando la mano. Entonces topó con el colgante cuadrado de plata que ella llevaba en su cuello. Él se acercó a observarlo vio que había grabada una H con cuatro símbolos en las esquinas, uno con una serpiente, otro un águila, otro un león…No hacía falta seguir…¡Ese era el colgante de Hogwarts!. Se quedó unos minutos parado, temiendo lo que iba a encontrar cuando le diera la vuelta al colgante y viera que había escrito en el revés.

Lo giró lentamente y entonces vio HERMIONE GRANGER Premio Anual '96. Se le dibujó una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro y le susurró al oído a la chica que hizo que ésta temblara

- Esta noche va a ser la más larga de tu vida


End file.
